


strawberry chapstick

by DecayingLiberty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapsticks, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/pseuds/DecayingLiberty
Summary: Marius finds flavoured chapsticks bothersome. Courfeyrac changes his mind.





	strawberry chapstick

Marius remains resolute on the fact that it is not his fault that all his chapsticks keep disappearing. The pockets of his jackets and trousers are as unfathomable as the void and Marius sometimes finds them filled with coins and candy wrappers, but never with the objects he is looking for.

Okay, maybe he should have thrown away the candy wrappers, and maybe he could have put the small coins into a jar, but still, the problem remains that he keeps losing his chapsticks.

Éponine has given him a new one, taken from a pile that was given to Cosette as a giveaway from a company that Fantine works at.

He is grateful for that, really, yet…

“Strawberry flavoured?” he asks, staring at the strawberry printed onto the packaging which smiles up at him with a cutesy face and pink cheeks.

“Cosette said you liked strawberries,” says Éponine.

“I know, but… it’s flavoured…”

“Oh, Marius, don’t come at me complaining that it’s too girly.” Éponine takes the package from his hands and unwraps it.

“I just… you know.”

“No, I don’t.” Éponine lifts his chin with a delicate hand, the uncapped chapstick twirling in her other hand, and leans forward with a somewhat dramatic flourish. “I see no problem there. Now, be good and hold still.”

Marius does as he is told, keeping still as Éponine applies the delicious smelling substance to his slightly chapped lips.

Then Marius gives them a tentative lick. It tastes sweet.

“Don’t lick it. It’s supposed to stay on.”

“It’s unusual.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Marius presses his lips together.

She swats him. “Stop that. Here’s the thing: if you don’t like it, someone else might.”

“Of course, someone else might, but I don’t see how that’s relevant right now.”

She shrugs. “You’ll never know.”

“Never know what?” asks Courfeyrac behind him. He is leaning over the chair, looking as impish and cheerful as ever.

“Who will like strawberry flavoured chapstick,” says Éponine. “Marius doesn’t.” She gestures in his general direction.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” says Marius, “it makes me itchy, I keep licking it off, and everytime I talk, it tastes like strawberries. It’s quite unsettling.”

“Oh?” Courfeyrac is smirking at him. Marius is not sure why this situation is at all amusing.

“Yeah,” Marius concludes, “do you want to try?” He points at Éponine who is just about to put it away.

“Sure,” says Courfeyrac but does not turn to look at her.

But instead, there is movement, a smudge of dark locks and glinting eyes and then there are hands on his face, gentle and careful, pulling him forward, and he is following until…

Soft lips move against his own and Marius registers two things:

1\. Courfeyrac kisses like he approaches life. Confident, courious, incredibly warm, but not pushy and Marius is able to pull away anytime he wishes but he chooses not to.

2\. It tastes like strawberries.

Before Marius can order his thoughts enough to react, Courfeyrac pulls away, licking his lips and beaming brightly.

“Mhh…well,” Courfeyrac says, “I like it.”

He winks and leaves.

They watch as Courfeyrac crosses the room and when he sits down next to Enjolras, the silence breaks.

“Éponine,” Marius croaks.

“Yes?” She sounds smug.

“I’ll take the chapstick.”

His face is burning as she places the plastic container onto his open palm. He assumes that he looks as red as the cutesy character on the cap.

“Told you so,” Éponine says.

Marius does not answer. Instead he stares at the pink chapstick in his hand, thinking that even when his lips will taste like strawberries for the next weeks, Marius cannot bring himself to mind.

In fact, he does not mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted it from my [tumblr!](https://decayingliberty.tumblr.com/post/169670016356/strawberry-chapstick-courfius-ficlet-marius) Come and say hi! ^_^


End file.
